Crushing Heel of Tyranny
by Feather Painter
Summary: With the guidance of Izanagi, Team 7 is given a second chance at the path that should have been taken. Together they'll grow strong and bring about a revolution, while trying to hide secrets that could destroy everything they've been working for. One-shot


A/N: I decided to start writing a series of one-shots and see which plot people want to read about the most. This is not only to improve my writing, but to actually start writing something. Whichever one-shot receives the most reviews by May will be made into an epic story. Each plot will be unrelated to the others, and hopefully the story ideas are unique : ) I'm trying to aim for quality as well as quantity. I know it'll be hard, but what better way to improve writing? Some will be rated M and contain very dark themes, so watch out for that if you're not into angst. Alright, enough with the rambling. Enjoy the first in my series of five one-shots~

break- POV change

**Expectations.** _Everyone has them._

Quickly, one, two, three, an undetected group of shinobi rapidly shot through the trees. Not even their weapons made a clank. The dull thud of feet against thick tree branches was deafened with pants of the exhausted and injured. The clouded moon only provided enough light to illuminate the silhouettes of trees and highlight the glint of blades. Cries, shouts, and explosions constantly rang throughout the broken silence of night. Fire, lightning, gusts of wind, whatever jutsu were being used flared in momentary bursts before dying down.

"Flank group four, to the left!"

"Hai!"

"This night is too dark for a war...it's as if the moon has lost its light."

"Y-yes sir."

No quicker than five seconds, for they could not afford more than that, an unnamed shinobi shot orders to those close enough to hear him. Another walked up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder, as if that would be encouragement enough for the bloody ground they stood upon.

"Go take a break, I'll handle it from here."

"No. I've already got my head in the game, I can't stop now."

"I'd use _that_, but I'm afraid I don't have enough chakra."

A surprised Yamato turned around. His eyes shot wide as he suddenly found himself heavily stained with his own blood. He wore a look of pure confusion and betrayal, directed to the shinobi in front of him, Hatake Kakashi. Not a moment later however, his expression turned to one of understanding as Kakashi morphed into something grotesque, a white Zetsu clone. With an angry growl, yet another battle began.

* * *

><p>Orders and shouts resounded throughout the cold air. Those who bore pale eyes danced and shot amongst the flurry of bodies as if they had become like butterflies, fluttering about without a moment's notice. Victims fell at their deadly precision, their numbers uncountable. Though they grew no closer to cutting down the immeditae threat, their pale eyes shone brightly with determination amidst the dark night.<p>

"NEJI-NIISAN!"

A shrill scream disrupted the silent dance of the Hyuuga. Blood of the innocent once again dared face the moon, who had already witnessed too much death. A girl slumped to the ground, face contorted in utter anguish. Her rapidly dimming eyes glinted in disgust as the body of her cousin cracked and bent at odd angles before completely transforming into a Zetsu clone. The soldiers, teammates, family who bore the same pearl eyes, could do nothing but continue fighting and call for a medic. They dared not shoot their gazes to the injured Hyuuga as she was being healed, for if they did, the determination they desperately clung to would surely waver.

* * *

><p>How disappointing. They were all like flies in the end. So, life was indeed this fragile. Why do they embrace their stupidity, I wonder? They know their power is limited, yet they continue fighting like they're blind. Some are even selfish enough to give their meaningless life away when they could have been saved. Such utter stupidity! Why, why? Why can't they see I am doing this for peace?<p>

* * *

><p>Amidst all the chaos, two figures faced each other, and the silence the moment allowed to pass clung to the air and did not let go. One's eyes reflected everything wrong and ugly in the world, all the chaos and corruption of history buried deep in the earth seemed to rise and merge with the man as he called upon Susano'o himself. Even now I wonder how his eyes could yet still hold that unwavering determination despire all his hate.<p>

The other, with eyes as blue as the sky on a sunny day, no longer shook with tears that fell freely from his heart. He fully understood what needed to be done and accepted the fact. He held his ground and looked on with an equally unwavering, hard gaze. His body and stance reflected strength of will, determination, and an open heart, but his eyes showed a weariness that was beyond his age. A glowing yellow light blanketed him and dark, ancient markings covered him. Now I was sure that history does indeed have a tendency to repeat itself.

"No more words, Sasuke."

They both know their own path as the true one. If Tobi does to, just as we all do, then I now know secrecy brings destruction. I turned my head and caught sight of two random teammates, fighting side by side against several Zetsu clones. Despite my will, I stood still and continued to watch as they fought, trying to protect one another. I grew tense as a Zetsu clone was poised to strike one of the teammates. The man met the clone's furiously since he knew he was protected. His teammate however seemed to finally break under the fear and run away with a pained cry, leaving his teammate to death. _Was this basic human instinct?_

I tensed my muscles and shook with a flurry of mixed emotions. Sadness, fear, hope, but disappointment was strongest.

"Sakura! We need help!"

Without hesitation, I turned and did my best to help, all the while with a small smile. When the gods saw fit to call me, I would answer.

* * *

><p>With unstoppable momentum, the two figures clashed, power and chakra raging in their stead. Sasuke was trapped inside the ultimate defense and strengthened with the power of the strength of mind and darkness, while Naruto was empowered with the will of the Sage of Six Paths himself, strength of body and light. Yin and Yang.<p>

"All I've wanted was for those who've done wrong to be punished!" He cried out with a yell of indignation, his hands clenched tightly into fists. His eyes were dulled with fate's burden, which was mistaken for coldness and an unyielding distance. They did not know, could not know him. Yet here they were, here HE was, trying to steal away the life his brother died for! What could he do, he was backed into a corner, all his chess pieces were gone and checkmate was close.

* * *

><p>The crushing heel of tyranny was upon them, yet they continued to crawl around like ants! Did they enjoy being sheep led to the slaughter? Why do they not want to change it? But I don't care for this stupidity anymore. But why am I treated as if I'm evil? They're the evil ones by doing this, they who shun my attempts at justice!<p>

'Peace is overrated' they say. And I should eagerly agree. But Itachi didn't, so I can't either.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." I turned to Naruto, who held a pity in his eyes that disgusted me. He was sorry? Why? They were all doing what they thought was right. With a surge of chakra, I lifted my arm, but was suddenly blinded by a bright light. Judging by Naruto's shout, it was most likely a flash bomb. With squinted eyes, I tried to make out anything beyond the sheer, annoying whiteness, until a dim figure made its way closer to me. How stupid, were they trying to kill me to? I brought my sword up but then looked closer at the approaching figure. At first I thought it was Sakura, since this woman bore such a striking resemblance to her, apart from the extremely long, black hair she wore.

"Isn't that a bit misplaced on a battlefield?" What, is she stupid? This woman wore such a fancy kimono, and even headdress, as if she was royalty or something.

"No. Here." She stretched out her hand, most likely expecting me to take it. I narrowed my eyes.

"Move." It was a simple enough command. If she wanted to die, then so be it.

"You should not disappoint the gods further, so says Izanami. It is stopped, so here." She motioned with her hand again, wanting me to take it. What the hell? Gods? She was spouting delusions. Yet Itachi's eyes...I could sense it. The woman probably could to, since she allowed a small smile to show. This reminded me even more of Sakura, however I did not dwell upon it further and took her hand to indulge her delusions and see what she wanted.

* * *

><p>"I see." I smiled, nodding to Itachi, Old Man Hokage, everyone who had been lost now stood before me. Sure, I'm still surprised. But now I understand. Now I understand.<p>

"Naruto. You three can fix this, make history into what it was supposed to be. We give you our will. Continue to carry it on." I gave them a thumbs up, nodding.

"I won't disappoint you!"

* * *

><p>With determination, I faced the presence of Izanagi, Susano'o and the various other gods, and I now knew.<p>

"I will no longer be a disappointment."

* * *

><p>With wide eyes, I looked on to the spirits of the dead that faced me. I looked to Itachi the longest, wanting to confirm the information that was just given. I didn't want to belive it. So this was all for nothing? But I knew otherwise.<p>

"I will not disappoint the Uchiha, nii-san."

* * *

><p>With a final nod from Izanagi, the forefather of gods, the three were sent back to a better time, followed by their expectations.<p>

_I understand now._

_I'm trying to understand._


End file.
